Dream Diary
by Acinonyxjubatus
Summary: Harry Potter keeps a dream diary about Professor Snape. SSHP Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dream Diary**_

**_Summary:_** Harry Potter keeps a dream diary about Professor Snape. SS/HP Slash. Oneshot.

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters of Harry Potter no matter how much I wish I did.

_**Dream Diary.**_

Harry Potter sat in the middle of potions completely bored. It was Monday morning and the 6th year Gryffindors were having their double potions lesson with the Slytherins. Professor Snape was being his usual snarky self, although Harry didn't particularly mind that.

Harry was in love with professor Snape. That was common knowledge amongst the Gryffindors who often heard him calling out for the greasy git in his sleep. If that was not all he had begun keeping a secret 'dream diary' about what happens in his dreams regarding professor Snape. There had been some really good dreams where Harry and Severus had been sitting by the lake just enjoying life and sometimes they would lean over kiss each other.

Other times the dreams weren't so pleasant; Harry had dreams where his dear Severus was being tortured by Voldemort, these dreams were unbearable for Harry and he was having trouble differentiating between what was real and what wasn't. He was very concerned about his 'dreams' after what happened to Mr. Weasley and he was no longer sure what was an actual dream. Often after these nightmares he had ended up looking frantically for Severus's name on the Marauders Map till he found him before crawling back into bed for the rest of the night.

"Take out your homework from last week and place it on my before you leave the room. For homework tonight I want 2 ft of parchment on the effects of the Felix Felicis to be handed in at our next lesson, anyone who does not have their homework done by then will find themselves in detention with Filch." Severus ordered.

The class groaned as they walked out of the room placing their essays on the desk at the back of the classroom. Harry got his homework out of his bag and placed it on the table with the rest neglecting to notice the book that fell from his bag.

Severus Snape walked over to the pile of homework on the desk by the door massaging his temples as he went along. He was feeling a headache coming on and it was only morning tea time. Not only did he have to teach a whole class full of Gryffindors and Slytherins but had to refrain from kissing a certain green-eyed wizard.

Severus, despite popular rumor did indeed have a heart and it belonged to the soon to be saviour of the wizarding world Harry bloody Potter. Severus couldn't understand what could have made him fall for the young man, he thought that if Harry knew he would be very spooked that a man of Severus's age would like him. Despite his own insecurities Albus had somewhere along the way decided that he would rather enjoy seeing Harry and Severus together and that Harry would like Severus too.

Finally reaching the table he heaved the pile into his hands and was just about to walk back to his desk to begin marking them when he tripped over a book that was lying in the middle of the room. Papers scattered everywhere and Severus banged his nose on the desk in front of him.

"Ouch" was all he managed to wheeze out and decided that he would kill whoever decided to put a book on the floor of his room. Swiveling around to grab the book he moved himself into a comfortable position before he began to read the book.

"Harry Potter's Dream Diary" was the heading scrawled across the front page. To say Severus was mildly interested was an understatement. He was thrilled to be able to find out what his precious secret was dreaming about, maybe he would find out what the perfect gift for him would be.

He turned to the first page and read the entry:

_July 18th._

_Snape got tortured by Voldemort in a graveyard for being a spy for the light. He didn't survive_.

Severus just stared at the page. He had heard that the Gryffindors made up their dreams for divination but never thought that they would be about him or that Harry hated him soo much as to write about him dieing at the hands of the enemy.

Turning the page he decided to read the next entry dreading what would be written there. Perhaps another vague entry about him being eaten apart by a hippogriff or something.

_July 30th_

_I was kissing Severus by the lake. He was romantic with me._

What the? was Severus's first thought. Why was Harry Potter having dreams about them by the lake? Not that he would mind much if he was, it would mean that he actually liked Severus to some degree. But he had just written an entry about him dieing why would he change his mind so quickly?

Unless... Harry was genuinely concerned about his well being! Oh the possibilities.

Severus kept reading the diary entry after entry. He found that Harry regularly had dreams concerning him, in fact the whole book was completely devoted to dreams Harry had of him. Some good, some just down right scary.

Deciding he needed to take action if he was to keep Harry in his sights he set off in search of Harry intending to act as if he was disgusted by the very thought of the young Gryffindor just in case it was some practical joke of theirs.

"Potter" Harry heard the silk-like voice behind him.

"Yes professor?"

"I would like a word with you, now."

Harry and Severus made their way through the library and out the double doors towards the lake. Harry was confused as to why his professor would want to talk to him now and right near the lake, but decided to wait to find out.

"Potter what is this?" Severus asked once they had reached their destination. Harry turned away from the lake to look his professor in the face when he noticed the book he was holding. Harry did a double-take and almost fainted as recognition clouded his face. 'This is really really bad!' Harry thought, trying his best to concentrate on regaining his composure.

It was his personal dream book. How was he supposed to explain to his professor the nature behind that book. Forget that, how was he supposed to live knowing that Severus knew his darkest secret?

Harry felt tears beginning to form in his eyes, wishing that they would not fall, letting the professor know he was really suffering.

Severus was very observant of little details like that. Being a Death Eater made sure of that. 'Why is the silly boy crying? It's not like it's real! He's just pulling a stupid prank. And when I get a confession out of him, I'm gunna really really hurt him' Severus thought. Ok so his threats weren't great, but he could never really hurt Harry, he was too much of a sweetheart.

"Well you see sir...umm...that's a book that I record all my dreams in" Harry stuttered, getting even more nervous and upset. "I can't really help what I dream about sir. But it's all true."

Looking down at Harry, Severus asked cautiously "Is this some sort of sick prank Potter?"

Harry forgot all about holding back the tears then. Hearing Severus say so many mean things to him, and assume that he would do such a thing was breaking his heart. Clearly the dreams of him kissing Severus at the lake would not be coming true after all. Severus didn't love him, he thought Harry was pathetic.

Harry felt his heart be torn in half. It hurt too much to think about. Severus hated him, and always would hate him! What was he going to do now? Harry felt his knees buckle and began to fall to the ground. Waiting for the rocks to jab him, he was surprised to feel arms wrap around him and break his fall, for a few minutes anyway, before his weight dragged his stern professor down with him.

Severus rather like his position on top of Harry and asked him "I take it this isn't a joke then Harry?"

"Of course not professor. I'm sorry professor, I will not do it again, I'll destroy the diary and everything!"

"Don't be silly boy. I quite like some of the dreams you have. Want to put them into play one day maybe." Severus said, gracing Harry with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked in a quiet yet hopeful voice.

"Duh Potter, I love you!" Severus said, and to back up his statement he pressed his lips gently against Harry's much to Harry's shock.

"Oh, really professor?" Harry asked dimly.

"I think you should call me Severus when we are in private Harry" Severus announced to an ecstatic Harry Potter. "What were all those dreams you had about me dieing Potter?"

"Well Severus, those dreams are actual dreams I had regarding you of course. Naturally due to the war heating up I am always worried about your health and that's just what happened. I don't want you to die Severus, not when I have only just met you." Harry had tears streaming down his face while he said this and knew he was being childish.

"I do not intend to die in this war but if I do you must remember, Harry there are things worth dieing for in this world, and if there is anything worth dieing for it is you. So if I do die know that I will always love you and be watching over you."

**Please R&R and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream Diary**

**AN:** ok this was originally going to be a oneshot but I decided that I would expand it a bit more. So please R&R and I will continue my expanding!

**Chapter 2**

Harry sat in Severus's quarters after a long day of school. It had been a month since he and Severus had began dating and were using Harry's many detention times to talk and occasionally make out or cook, or do various other activities Severus could think of. Harry found that not only was Severus an excellent lover but it really helped that he was a teacher so he could help Harry with his homework and they didn't need to worry about their afternoon sessions being ruined by some nosy teenagers.

Harry was sitting on the rug in front of the fire warming up and doing his homework. Severus was in his office attending to Malfoy, who had said he had something urgent to talk about. Not that Harry really cared. Now that Malfoy joined the light side Harry no longer considered him a threat and Severus would definitely tell him if he was planning anything.

To say Harry was shocked at the decor of Severus's room was an understatement. The white walls and emerald green carpet just did not seem like anything the man would ever consider having in his rooms, but then again they were the colours of slytherin. And to back up his support of the house he had a Slytherin banner hanging on the wall at the back of the lounge room over the fireplace. The lounges in his rooms were a black colour and he had a lounge suit in between them which Harry spent some nights sleeping when he really didn't want to go back to the dorms.

There were eight doors leading off from the lounge room, one was the exit to his office, another was a secret passage to the Slytherin dorms, one lead to the bathroom, another his bedroom, and another his personal kitchen. There was an emergency exit down there too, not even the Marauders knew about this exit, it was just next to the fire, hidden by the cement that made up part of the wall. One of the first things Severus had done when he brought him down here was show him where the passageway was and where it lead, he even took Harry down there right to the end. So if ever there was an attack on Hogwarts and Harry was anywhere near the dungeons he would get out quickly which was becomin increasingly more probable now that the war was getting bigger and bigger. The seventh door was one leading to Severus's private potions lab which Harry was forbidden to walk into except in an emergency. While Harry was allowed in every other room Severus very much preferred it if Harry would keep out of his bedroom, Harry decided that because of this he would leave it alone for the time being.

The last door however was a complete mystery to Harry. Severus had told him it was in the room somewhere, but Harry had no idea where. He had went around the room so many times tapping on the walls and looking for any place a secret room could be hidden but had so far come up fruitless. Severus hadn't even told him what was in the room and Harry was beginning to think that Severus was just having him on.

Severus returned to his rooms after about half an hour looking very very annoyed. "That was the most... irritating meeting I've ever had to sit through! Even worse than Dumbledore's tea meets!" He growled out as he walked into the lounge room and taking off his heavy jumper so he was a little more comfortable. Falling unceremoniously onto the bed he looked at Harry under his arm and smiled at him "Hello" he said.

"Hey Severus" Harry returned "It can't have been that bad!"

"Oh ya it can! He wanted help with one of his stupid homework questions for charms! No matter how many times I explained it he still never understood it! Like talking to a three year old!"

"Oh" was all Harry could say. He had also planned on asking Severus about his charms homework and was almost certain it would have been the same question.

"yeah, but I'm ok now I suppose. I have you for company"

"Yeah that's great Severus. Umm... would you like to help me with my homework too?" Harry asked a little nervously. "You see I'm having trouble with charms too and it's probably the same question so I can understand if you don't want to"

"Alright then, I will help you, so long as it doesn't take as long as it took Malfoy to get it."

While Severus helped Harry with his homework, further on in the school, in the Gryffindor common room to be exact, four of his friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville were getting very worried about him, and suspected that perhaps he was hiding something from them... if only they knew!

"Ron" Harmione said "Do you think something is odd with Harry lately?"

"Yeah Hermione, I know. But what are we supposed to do about it?"

"Why don't you ask him about it?" Neville suggested

"Whenever we do that he just shrugs us off and acts like nothing has happened" Ginny said, recalling a certain incident where she had asked Harry if there was anything wrong and he had changed the subject by saying that he had to get ready for his detention.

"We should follow him!" Cried Ron a little too loudly as the remaining Gryffindors turned to look at the group. Hermione growled at them to mind their own business and they turned back to their work.

"I like that idea" Said Ginny excitedly.

The group began planning their rosters for following Harry so that someone was watching him at all times, whether he knew it or not. Although the entire group felt somewhat apprehensive about doing this as they didn't want to hurt Harry and they felt like they were sneaking around behind him. But they desperately wanted to know whether anything was wrong with their friend and this was the only way they could manage it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dream Diary**

**AN:** ok it's been like forever since I updated. Hope you like. Does anyone else think this chapter kinda jumps everywhere? If it does I might just rewrite it.

**Chapter 3**

After Severus finished helping Harry with his homework, it was well past curfew and Harry was a little nervous about making his way back to the Gryffindor especially seeing as though he did not have his invisibility cloak on him. He turned to Severus who was sitting on the opposite side of the coffee table and voiced his concerns. "Severus, how am I meant to get back to the common room without getting caught by Filch? Can I maybe borrow a hall pass or something? I really can't afford to lose points for Gryffindor at the moment, we aren't that far ahead of Slytherin in the race for the house cup."

"Slytherin is going to win anyway, so what does it matter that you will lose points?" Severus responded cheekily.

"Ha ha ha, very funny Severus. I hate to break it to you but Gryffindor is going to win the house cup this year. It's my final year here and I am going to go out with a bang. Now are you going to give me a pass or are you going to make me walk all the way back to bed possibly ending any chance I have of achieving my life's dream and not to mention being in detention with some other teacher for at least a month." Harry defended himself dramatically complete with flourishing hand movements.

Severus looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow "Well someone's a little dramatic tonight aren't they?" He thought for a few minutes coming up with a brilliant idea "Why don't you spend the night here? Nothing suss, just like a sleepover. I can transfigure the couch into a bed for you. That way you don't have to go back to the Gryffindor dorm late and I don't have to waste precious time writting you a note."

Harry thought for a few minutes "Ok then that sounds alright, although you do realise that it would not take you much effort to write a note? What am I going to wear?" He was a little nervous about spending the night in Severus's quarters, he knew Severus wouldn't push him into anything that he did not want to do, but he feared that he would do something stupid that would be a turn off for Severus.

"You can borrow some of my clothes, I will clean you clothes so that you are all ready for tomorrow."

"Ok then, well I'm pretty tired so do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"No, go right ahead" Severus responded and went to fetch a shirt for Harry to wear and wash Harry's clothes.

When they were both ready for bed, Harry got under the covers and was about to dose off when Severus walked over and lay down next to him cuddling him. "I just wanted to say have a good night Harry. I love you."

"I love you too Severus" Harry replied and moved in for a kiss goodnight before Severus wandered back to his own bedroom.

The next morning Harry woke up to the smell of fresh tea wafting through Severus's quarters. He was quite comfortable in his current position so he did not want to move but knew that he had to or else he would be late for class. He felt the mattress dip down a bit and cracked open an eye to see Severus looking over him. "Morning Harry" he said lifting the sheets off Harry's body, effectively destroying the warm cocoon that Harry had created around himself. "Time to get up".

Harry and Severus enjoyed a nice cup of tea before heading off to breakfast making sure that they were not caught leaving the quarters together. Severus arrived at the dining hall before Harry and took his place at the head table looking down on all the students that were slowly making their way from their dorms.

When Harry arrived, the first thing that he saw was a mop of brown hair flying at his face with Ron following closely behind. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed "Where the hell have you been? We were so worried, I mean you didn't even come back to the dorm last night. We even waited up for you!"

Harry tried to think of something that he could say to excuse his absence from his bed last night. "I was in bed Hermione, I just got delayed on my way back from detention. I'm sorry you waited so long for me to come back. Then I left early this morning, I was having trouble on the charms homework so I thought that I would go to the library and figure it out so that it wouldn't be late." He tried to smile innocently but he could tell that they didn't believe him.

"Ok, we will leave it for now but when you actually want to tell us the truth, we will be here to listen." Hermione said as they all went to take their seat and eat before class.

While Harry was eating breakfast he kept stealing glances towards the head table, thoroughly enjoying the view. He didn't even notice that he was being called out to til Ron thumped him on the shoulder. "Oi mate, stop staring, if he was looking over here he would know how you feel by now. People are starting to stare at you."

"Oh, sorry" Harry said sheepishly "You know how these things go right? You can't help but think about this one person no matter what?"

"Yeah Harry, we understand. I don't think you should be quite so obvious about it though. He will notice and then things could get really bad for you." Hermione said placing a hand on top of Harry's.

Harry looked around and noticed that there were a few people looking between him and Severus wondering while he was continuously looking over at his professor. Harry quickly got up and left, not knowing that he was being followed by closely by Neville who had the first shift in their plan they had termed operation Golden Phoenix.

Neville had thought it was wrong to be following Harry, if Harry had a secret they should wait for him to reveal it rather than trying to force it out of him. Neville understood this well, he had been keeping a secret for the last few months himself, one that he would not be ready to reveal for a lot longer.

Harry felt odd after a while, like there was someone watching him. He turned around in time to see Neville quickly dive behind a statue. "Neville, I saw you, you can come out now." He said thinking that he was expecting someone like Hermione or Ron.

"Hey Harry." He said as he shuffled into view scuffing his feet nervously.

"Why are you following me?"

"It wasn't my idea Harry, everyone is worried abou you. We thought that you were keeping a secret and we wanted to make sure that you were ok."

Harry knew that he should be angry, but this was Neville, he was the least pushy person in their whole group. "Neville, I do have a secret, but it's nothing bad. Please just leave me to it."

"I know, I will. But I can't stop the others from following you though."

"yeah, I know."

"Well I will see you later Harry." Neville said and turned to walk away.

"No, lets just hang for a while and catch up." Harry replied throwing one arm over Neville's shoulder leading the way. "So what has been going on with you lately?"

"Well, I have been seeing someone, I'm just too nervous to tell anyone." Neville said thinking that seeing as though Harry had been keeping secrets he may be able to help Neville with his little dilemma.

"Really?" Harry asked excitedly. He always liked hearing about his friend's love lives where. Talking about it just made them seem so happy. "Who is the lucky girl?"

"Well, it's not exactly a girl." Neville said fearing that Harry would shun him.

"Wow Neville, that's great!" Harry exclaimed. "Who is it?"

"It's Draco."

Harry stared in shock for a few minutes not knowing what to say. Neville thought that maybe he had made a mistake telling Harry his secret. "I was not expecting that." Harry said "That's great though, I mean I never thought that you would end up with him, but that's so...wow. My secret is that I'm dating professor Snape. But you can't tell anyone, he would get into trouble."

"Oh, that's ok I wont tell anyone. Why did you tell me though if it's so important."

"Because I trust you, and you trusted me with your secret. I had to tell someone or else I would be going insane right about now."

They smiled at each other and turned to their first class of the day, DADA. Upon entering the classroom Harry saw Neville's face light up upon seeing Draco in the room. He knew he had made the right decision in telling Neville because he knew Neville would keep his secret and now he had someone to watch his back and talk about his issues with.

**Please R & R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dream Diary**

**Chapter 4**

Severus sat in his quarters reading a potions text book when Harry came to visit that night. He sauntered into the room as if he lived there, which Severus found he would not really mind that much if he did and collapsed on the rug in front of the fire in an attempt to block out the cold that came with living in the dungeons. Neither of them felt compelled to begin a conversation preferring to sit in companionable silence, Severus reading and Harry contemplating where that stupid door could be and what in the name of Merlin could be in it. They remained this way for a few minutes when an owl came flying through the window and deposited a note on Severus's lap. Harry's head shot up as he looked curiously at his lover. "What is that?" He asked nosily.

Severus unfolded the note and began reading "It says 'Severus, please come to my office at your earliest convenience, I have some neenish tarts that have to be disposed of before Minerva can get her hands on them.' Great."

Harry just stared at Severus with a blank look on his face which Severus thought looked rather adorable on him. "What the bloody hell does that mean? I swear that man gets more senile as the days go by."

Severus just rolled his eyes at Harry and replied "It makes sense actually. He wants to have a meeting in his office and the password is neenish tarts. I'm not sure why he mentioned Minerva, he is a bit strange that man." Severus sighed as he rose to his feet and began making his way towards the door. "I will be back soon Harry, don't get into mischief."

"Yes mother" Harry replied cheekily.

Severus walked out the door leaving Harry to his own devices, which being a teenage boy meant searching for doors that may not even exist. Harry got up slowly and began pacing the room going over the walls for what seemed like the millionth time, making sure to check every part of the wall for any discrepancies. After doing this Harry unsurprisingly came up empty handed and decided that he would sit down and study while he waited for Severus to come back seeing as though there really isn't anything to do in the dungeons.

Meanwhile, Severus sat in the overstuffed armchair in Albus's office waiting for the man to finish up on a fire call that had just come through as he entered the office. He was looking around at all the magical artefacts that were scattered haphazardly around the room creating an air of mystery. Despite the fact that Severus always complained about his meetings with the headmaster, he did like spending time with his pseudo-father and had come to find the mindless prattling about lemon drops rather calming.

He looked up when Albus came through the door, the man had a serious look on his usually abnormally calm face. "Ah, Severus my boy, so glad that you could come down here on such short notice. I trust that Harry is enjoying free reign of your living room right about now?" Albus asked with that blasted annoying twinkle in his eye.

Severus didn't know how to reply to that. Once he thought it through, he realised that the barmy old man had a certain way of knowing everything that went on in Hogwarts so he really shouldn't be that surprised that he knew about Severus's relationship with Harry. That did not stop Severus from the 'deer in headlights' look that plastered itself all over his face "Bu-...Ha-...I can explain!" He stuttered.

The headmaster looked at his potions master thoughtfully trying to decide if he would just let Severus stew for a while or take pity on the younger man. He tried the latter, Severus was beginning to become nervous because of the silence "Severus, I realise that this relationship between you and Harry would cause a lot of negative attention with the larger part of the wizarding community, however, I am not here to reprimand you or order you to break it off with young mister Potter. I am going to warn you though, I do not condone in any way underage sex in my castle. Therefore I would ask you to not perform any activities with him until he has graduated from school. Do you understand that Severus?"

Severus just stared for a few minutes before deciding that this would probably be a good time to reply. "Yes Albus, I understand perfectly. I would not do anything that Harry was not ready for to begin with and I do not think he would be ready for anything more at the moment so you really have nothing to worry about."

"Good to know my boy. Now for the next order of business" Albus said cheerfully, acting as if the conversation hadn't even occurred between them. "I was thinking about holding a Yule ball just before the Christmas holidays and I would like for each teacher to contribute. I believe that you have quite a collection of music that would be suitable for the night. Minerva has yet to choose the theme, but I'm sure that you would have something available to make the night an extraordinary one. Filius is working on the decorations and I bear the wonderful burden of choosing the food for the night. Well just think it over now, I will inform you when Minerva has made her decision on what to make it."

Severus, taking that as his queue to leave got up and walked out the door wondering to himself how it is possible for that man to know everything that was going on in this school and yet students still managed to pull lots f pranks on their teachers? Something was 'hinky' there.

Harry was sitting reading up on charms when Severus entered the room. Harry thought he looked rather relaxed for a man that had just been to the headmasters office. "Good meeting?" He said once Severus had settled himself in his favourite armchair.

"It was quite enjoyable, not as tedious as it usually is." Severus decided that, at least for the moment, that he would keep the fact that Albus knew about their relationship to himself and avoid the awkward questions.

"That's good then." Harry said as he got up and placed himself on Severus's lap resting his head on Severus's shoulder.

Severus thought that Harry wiggled more than necessary on purpose and tried desperately to control his 'urges' before Harry noticed them. The younger man may be a teenager with raging hormones, but that did not mean that he wouldn't be freaked out by the topic of sex and to top it off Albus had just barred Severus from being able to do anything with Harry until he had graduated, so even if Harry had insisted that he was ready he wouldn't do anything with him anyway.

Harry suddenly looked into Severus's eyes and they sat staring at each other for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes before they leaned closer and pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss that displayed their tender feelings towards each other. They stayed like this just kissing and cuddling on the couch for about an hour before it was time for Harry to leave if he did not want to be caught out after curfew.

"I need to tell you something." Harry piped up rather unexpectedly.

"What is it Harry?" Severus replied rather apprehensively as he thought Harry sounded a little disturbed by something.

"I told Neville that we were together." He said in a rush "I wasn't planning on it, it just kinda slipped out because he told me one of his secrets and I thought that if he could trust me with his secret then I should be able to trust him with mine right?"

Severus sat in silence staring at Harry as if he had grown a second head.

"Please don't be mad Severus, I'm sure that Neville won't tell anyone, he's not that kind of person."

Severus noticed that Harry was starting to get distressed because of the silence and went to assure Harry that he was not mad, just confused as to why Harry had told someone when it could ruin Severus's job and Harry's reputation. "It's ok Harry, I don't mind that you told someone about us, I just hope that you are right about him not saying anything to anyone. Must have been some secret that he told you."

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you" Harry said tapping his nose and acting like he knew the secret to life itself.

Severus walked with Harry to the door where they both hugged and kissed some more trying to get enough comfort from the other to last them for the next day. "I love you Severus" Harry whispered into Severus's ear.

"Love you too Harry."

When Harry was finally out the door, Severus turned and decided to work on his new project of choosing music for the upcoming Yule ball. Walking to the far corner of the room next to the door that opened to his private labs, he bent down and pulled the rug back revealing a secret door. The same one that Harry had been trying to find only a few hours earlier. Too bad the silly Gryffindor didn't check the floor as well as the walls.


End file.
